The Secret
by Fenrir1329
Summary: A old silver haired man has a story to tell. His own secret. Now it seems he finally has someone to tell it too.
1. Chapter 1

"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you."

The hovel was dark, the only source of light came from the dwindling fire mother had made just before retiring. I watched as the small flames flicked in the air and danced together my mind elsewhere. I was used to life here, it wasn't much but at least I had something. My bed, a layer of blankets on the hard surface of the hovel's floor, my mother took the actual bed. I didn't mind though, she was older now, frailer than before. She tired quickly and sometimes doing simple things would make her head spin, so I do as much as I can for her. People told me stories of my mother, some cruel, some kind, but all followed the same pattern, apart from this one an old man had told me. He had the kindest eyes, deep sapphire blue that felt as though they bored into my soul. Hair brittle but long and held the colour of silver. Somehow I felt as though I was connected to this man so I listened to every single word that left his thinned mouth.

I had met him whilst collecting herbs in the darkling forest. The forest did not scare me, my mother had taught me how to fight and use my wit. He was sitting on a log, alone. Hunched over his silver hair his face and drew the tattered red cloak around his frail body.

"Sir are you well?" I asked tenderly. My mother had always told me to address elders politely saying "_One must always treat others with respect for we get none in return." _

The old man looked up at me. His eyes glistened against the soft rays of the morning's sun. "Yes child I am well." He rose and walked slowly towards me and eyeing me quizzically as if I were a puzzle he couldn't solve. "Forgive me, it is just you remind me of someone."

His hand reached for my face but I drew back unsure of his motives. I saw hurt tint his eyes and immediately felt guilty. _Maybe his late wife? _"Who do I remind you of?" I quizzed.

The man took a few moments before answering. He led me over to the log he had been resting on and we sat. "Someone who I once cared deeply for." Was his response.

_Yes his wife _I thought to myself. "No she wasn't my wife." He exclaimed quickly as if he had read my mind. "I wanted her to be, but alas child it could not happen."

I found myself intrigued by him and suddenly wanted to know all about this woman. Who she was. Why he loved her. Why they could never be. "Tell me about her."

"She was the most beautiful that there ever was. People used to say she was a tease, a siren that led men to their dooms." He chuckled slightly "well child she led me to mine, but she was no siren. Yes she was a goddess sent from the heavens. I remember her thick raven hair against her glowing ivory skin, much like your own."

I smiled and twisted a piece of my hair in my fingers. My mother had said _"Your hair is like the darkest of nights, your skin the coolest of winter, your smile melts hearts like the first rays of spring. But your eyes, they keep the secrets you hold most dear."_

"And her lips. Full, blood red lips that tasted of sweet sin. Eyes like emeralds and smile that grazed so few. She was by no means a cold hearted woman, no child, she was not. Her heat held so much kindness, love, compassion for everyone no matter their class or place in society. Often she would challenge people but mainly the old King. She was feisty and did what she felt was right and dammed the consequences. I loved her so very much."

A single tear fell from the corner of the man's eye and I brushed it away with my hand. _He loved and she is gone, how lonely he must be. _"What was her name?" I asked softly.

He smiled then,"No child I think you will find the question is, what is her name?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Morgana Pendragon."


	2. Chapter 2-The Begining

**Chapter 2-The Begining**

"Stories of imagination tend to upset those without one."

My mind reeled from this information. He was talking about my mother, this strange old man was talking about my mother. About my mother as his love! _Does he know that I am her daughter? Does he know my father?_ I had never known who my father was, my mother had told me that he never knew about me for his own protection. I understood why, my mother was a sworn enemy of Camelot, only the druids had known of my birth, they had given me my name. Rebecca. Rebecca is the name of the goddess of magic, the leader of the healing power, sworn to help anyone in need, be them magical or otherwise. This name is the symbol of great power that has been combined, for the goddess who first bore this name was the daughter of the two greatest gods and goddess in the land. There is a myth surrounding this family of gods.

_The time will come when the three gods will be reborn. The first, God Emrys who for legend holds a great prophecy. The second, Goddess Le Fey who for legend holds a cruel life of isolation and betrayal. If the paths of these two cross for a different reason from what legend foretells a great power will be created. The third, Goddess Rebecca who for legend holds a life of confusion. _

The druids had told me of the myth when I was very young. In fact Mordred, my mother's best friend, had told me on my seventh birthday of this myth and how it is very special. When I was ten Mordred was killed in battle by King Arthur. I remember that day very well.

_My mother had left me in the hovel so I would be safe from danger while she battled with her army of Saxons and druids in the name of magic. She wanted our kind to be free to practice magic without being persecuted but King Arthur had different ideas. She stormed into the hovel later that night covered in dirt, her hair wild, she looked feral. Blood covered her hands and her eyes were ablaze with hatred. I thought she was going to scream or kill someone, instead she just began to weep. Grief stricken sobs that made me ache to comfort my mother. I walked over to my mother who was now curled up in a ball sobbing. "What is it mother?" She looked up at me, her eyelashes dark with salty tears, her eyes softened at my voice. "It is Mordred child. He is dead." I fell next to my mother in shock. Mordred was a highly skilled man, he was more powerful than everyone, well everyone except my mother. "Ho-How did he-" I began but she cut me off and held me tight to her chest. "King Arthur murdered him with his sword, now he lies under a tree in the Darkling Forest asleep and unbound to this world." That made me sob but my mother gently rocked me while she continued, "Do not fear Rebecca we will see him again, you have to believe that." _

"Child you looked troubled. Is it something I have said to make you so?" The silver haired man pulled me from my memories. He eyes reminded my mother's when she tries to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." I admitted and gave the old man a sad smile.

His hands rested on my own in a gesture of comfort and I didn't pull away. The man was so kind to me yet he didn't even know anything about me. His eyes searched my face with a look of understanding before he lightened the mood.

"Tell me about you child. What is your story?" he said in a kind voice.

_Should I tell him that I am Morgana Pendragon's daughter, her secret? No mother would be angry, even if this man is kind I do not know who he is or who he could possible work for. _I decided to be brief in my explanation wanting to take as little time as I could so he could tell me more of his.

"Well sir, my name is Rebecca and I live not far from here. Actually the reason I am out so early is for my mother. I am collecting some rare herbs for her." He was listening to me intently but decided that he should ask more questions.

"Who is your mother?" he asked a little too quickly for my liking and I stopped abruptly. "Forgive me, it is just ," he paused again roaming my face. My mother told me that I resemble much of her beauty and my fathers.

_"Your hair is like the darkest of nights, your skin the coolest of winter, your smile melts hearts like the first rays of spring. But your eyes, they keep the secrets you hold most dear."_

"Never mind child, please continue." He had given up questioning and settled with listening to my life. I told him of how I have never known my father, how I am friends with the druids but made a point of saying that I don't have magic but I do like apocrathy. This of course was a lie, I do have magic, very strong magic that is greater than my own mother's, sometimes I often wonder why but I never ask. I finished my story and the old man chuckled softly.

"It would seem child that your life is a good one." I nodded at him in silent agreement.

"Please sir, tell me more about this woman." I pried. Pretending as though I had forgotten the woman he had spoken of so fondly when I hadn't.

He smiled at me as he remembered her and the moments they had shared. "Well if I am to tell this story correctly I feel as though I should tell it from the very beginning. The moment when I first laid my eyes on her."


	3. Chapter 3-A Blue dress and a bit of skin

**Chapter 3- A Blue Dress and a bit of skin**

"Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody."

"It was that damned blue dress." He began with his wise chuckle which made me smile. "It was my first day in Camelot, my mother had sent me from our hometown of Elador to live with her oldest friend and Camelot's' court physician Gauis."

_The grounds of Camelot were something of beauty, great stone grey walls built the strong the castle. A crowd had gathered in the centre of the village and Merlin wandered over to inspect the situation. A young man had his head on the execution block while the tyrant King Uther bellowed above. "I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." Merlin only caught parts of his speech as his eyes found the beauty in her chambers window. Her thick raven hair fell in soft waves down the side of her stunning face. Skin so pale it looked almost see through and lips so full and blood red he wanted to taste her right then. But what captivated him the most was her eyes. Eyes that were like freshly cut emeralds but held her darkest secrets. _

"Rebecca, she was like a summers day, so beautiful. I wanted her to be mine so badly." He stopped telling his memory and looked into my eyes which were clouded with desire from his words. "Even the execution of the young man did not make my eyes wonder from her face."

I was moved by his words, by his sudden affection from the moment his eyes looked upon my mother. Wanting to hear more I broke his trail of thought. "Tell me more." My voice came out in a whisper, but he heard.

"Oh yes er, er. Where was I child?" obviously he had lost his place in the memory.

"Her eyes held her darkest secrets." I informed and listened with awe as he told me more.

_Merlin watched as the man was beheaded for his crime. But what exactly was his crime? Sorcery that was his crime. Merlin shook his head in disgust. Magic is a gift and should be practice was his thought. King Uther was talking about a 'feast' when an elderly woman emerged from the crowd. _

_"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you. With your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son. But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A son for a son."_

_Before the guards could restrain her she was gone. A whirlwind of smoke, dust and air gathered her up and she disappeared. The crowd began to empty and Merlin asked the guards where he could find Gaius. They pointed him in the direction of his chambers and Merlin entered without knocking. _

"He fell from that height?" I said whilst laughing.

"Yes child, his face when he landed on the bed." The old man chuckled too.

He had told me of his magic and did not seem at all afraid to share this information with me. A sudden pang of guilt hit my heart. He told me more of his encounter with Gaius and his encounter with a young Prince Arthur.

"I cannot believe you challenge him." I chuckled as I pictured the scene in my mind. A young prince Arthur and a young version of this man, Merlin, running around the citadel with weapons fighting.

"Neither can I. Oh but how he was a prat child, nor forget arrogant too. If only I knew how he would change later in his life."

My laughing stopped then, a course of hatred ran through my viens. "What exactly has he changed?" I spat angrily and the old man looked at me in shock.

"He has changed many things he-" the old man began but I was too angry to listen to reason.

"Really because from my eyes he has changed nothing. He as much the tyrant King as his father."

The man shook his sliver haired head in disapproval but his face carried a slight smirk. "You are feisty just like she was. Anyway back to the blue dress. Gauis had sent me to deliver some medicine and I had been given a sleeping draught by him to deliver to The Lady Morgana. 'She suffers from nightmares.' Was his reason. I was just at her chamber door when it happened."

_Morgana was standing in the middle of her chambers looking at herself in her vanity mirror. Her soft wavy hair cascaded down her back and she ran her pale hands through it. Merlin gulped at the sight of her. The blue dress she adorned hugged her curved figure extenuating her every movement. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked behind her screen to change. Merlin was captivated by her beauty and felt his blood heat. She began to undress oblivious to the fact that he stood in her room. Merlin could see her bare shoulders above the screen and wondered if it was as soft as it looked. _

_"Pass me that dress will you Gwen." _

_Crap. She thought he was her maidservant. Merlin still too dumbstruck by her was silent._

_"Gwen?" _

_Her tender voice broke his haze. He moved over to her table where the new gown lay and held the silky material in his hands. He placed the dress over the top of the screen and tried not to peak at the half undressed lady behind it. She was talking about the feast and how she didn't want Arthur to take her, she wasn't his prize and if he wanted her to go he should be courteous enough to ask her himself. _

_"I need help with this fastening." Merlin's hands twitched. He wanted to touch her, see the curve of her spine and her sensual ivory skin. He wanted to rest his hand upon her back and see if it felt like the silk her body was clothed in. _

_"Gwen?" _

_"I'm here milday." Merlin was in too much of a daze to realise that her maidservant had approached._

_He nearly jumped out of his skin and she gave him a stern look. The boy just replied with a cheeky smile and gestured towards Morgana. She gave an understanding nod and quickly walked towards her mistress as Merlin scurried back before he was noticed by the elegant woman herself. _

"I told you child. It was that damned blue dress. A blue dress and a little bit of skin."


	4. Chapter 4-A young boy changes affections

"There's always room for a story that can transport people to another place."

He chuckles for what seems like an eternity, not continuing with his story and I can feel my patience wearing thin. My mother always said that my hastiness is my downfall, _"You have to listen to the whole story for it to make sense Rebecca, and you cannot simply pick and choose the parts where you ears open. Hell, if we all did that no one would know anything." _Her words ring in my ears as I sit next to him on the log and pleasantly smile and wait for him to stop his annoying chuckle. She always was wise, always telling me tales of her life but never the bad ones, it seems to upset her if she does. Never once has she hurt me physically or emotionally though I know how she has hurt others and how others have hurt her. No, she is a strict and stern woman, she can cause fear to rise in my veins as much as she can cause love, but I would not have any other woman to be my mother for she is too perfect to be replaced. When _Merlin _finally stops his croaky chuckles his old sapphire eyes meet my gaze. His eyes too hold his secrets as do mine, but unlike me he does not have the ability to close of his emotions in a cold façade.

"Do you ever child let you walls crumble, your eyes to betray you?" He asks me softly while my façade stays squarely on my face. His tales managed to make my cold exterior break too quickly, allowed me to laugh freely a laugh that only my mother knows.

"I do not have walls that surround heart it is not some castle that can be penetrated easily however. My life is one of confusion so my emotions do not stir easily." My reply is simple but his face contorts in a way that makes me wonder what he is thinking. It is a while before he replies.

"I only know of your story from what you tell me and it would seem you have a good life so why do you were a mask of indifference?" His eyes are kind, loving in a way I imagine a fathers would be.

"I have told you sir, my heart is not closed, and my face bears no mask. You speak truth of my good life for I have told you no lies. I have told you my name as you have told me yours through your tales, which If you don't mind me saying I was enjoying. But answer me this one question before you continue your tales if you will." It is not a question so I only wait for him to solemnly nod before I continue. "Will things change, our situation I mean, will it ever get better?"

He processes my question for a moment. I know off his magic but I was careful not to reveal my own it is a secret I guard with my life, so I ask this question as a child confused. "I think my answer is simple child, but one that will take time for you to understand. Things can only change if the person who is destined to bring it ceases to fear change but to embrace it." He lets me ponder his answer, giving me time to decipher this riddle, before quickly changing the subject.

"So you were enjoying an old man's tales?" He queries whilst bearing a slight smirk. I nod in silent agreement. "Even if this old man who bears a long silver mane?" His smirk widens but I only nod. "Very well. This old man will tell you more if you will permit it."

This time I speak. "Of course sir, do tell."

"Not long after that blue dress and a bit of skin I was again wrapped up in the woman that was The lady Morgana Pendragon, but this time not from desire but from admiration." He looks into the distance as he begins his story, his eyes resting on the early rising sun, and my mind begins to place the picture.

_"Have you forgotten how to knock Merlin?" The lady questions as the young clumsy servant stumbles into her chambers bringing an ill looking child with him. Her features are angry but when her eyes settle upon the boy her features soften and change to confused. Her maidservant Gwen is too in her chambers and is too adorning a confused expression._

_"The guards were after him I didn't know what to do." He explains quickly his eyes pleading with her own to let them stay. Silence fills the room as the lady assesses the scene. "Milady!" she hears the guards shout whilst banging on her door but she is still frozen. "Milady!" she hears again and this time she knows what to do._

_"In there." She commands the servant behind her curtains allowing him a place to hide. He moves behind the curtains bringing the injured child with him. Morgana waits until they are well hidden before opening her chamber door. "We are looking for a druid boy milady, we saw him go this way." A guard informed her. The lady had put on her own façade, "As you can see it is just me and my maid." He tone is light and airy as she motions her arm around her chambers and to her maid. The guard takes a moment to look upon her chambers making sure she speaks the truth before replying. "Very well milady best keep your door locked though." "Of course." Is her simple reply as she closes the door and hastily makes her way to the man and boy hidden behind her Camelot red curtains. The young boy had collapsed into Merlin's arms and the lady let out a shaky breathe as his hand revealed blood. _

"Mordred." I whisper sadly. His eyes tear away from the sun and to mine. I can feel my eyes well with salty tears, but I will not shed them. I will not share my grief with this man. I will not show my vulnerability.

"You know of him?" the old man speaks as his wrinkled hand rests on my cheek in attempt to soothe me. I angrily pull away from his touch, not wanting to be affected by how gentle and loving it was, he is not my father.

"I knew of him." I spit unable to control the temper rising within. _Careful _I tell myself _Your magic is tied to your emotions and you have not full mastered it yet. _The old man does not seem hurt by my actions just wary. "I-I understand" he mutters. "I too have lost people I care for."

"The woman included." I try to lighten my tone but somehow cannot.

"Yes."

We both sit in silence too wrapped up in our own memories to talk. His voice is the first to break the spell. "She let the boy hide in her  
chambers. We nursed him them there until he was well enough for us to take him to his people." He was continuing with the story and I felt a little relieved to know that he would not push my relationship with Mordred any further. "We had come up with a plan to get him out of the kingdom, well she had come up with the plan." He smiled

_"The boy is my responsibility, I'll get him out of the castle." Morgana finished her reason with that sentence. Merlin had offered to smuggle the boy out but Morgana had argued that it were too dangerous for him. She was right of course, she is always right, if he got caught the King would execute him as well as the boy with no hesitation, but if someone for whom the King cared for were to do it the risk of execution would be hindered slightly. So it seemed only a reasonable thought to Morgana, dictating that she would do the job, as the King's own ward her form of punishment would be cruel but in no way extreme. Besides if anyone knew the castle better than the King and his guards it would be Arthur or Morgana. However rational this comment was Merlin still felt sick at the thought that if she got caught Uther would punish her, and when Uther had a tendency to severe with his punishments, even if he vowed to protect them. _

_Merlin had managed to get the keys from Arthur's chambers with an impressive display of magic skills to make the young Prince think he was hearing things when he most definitely was. He chuckled to himself as he walked towards Morgana's Chambers with the slightly damp key. "That was easy." He whispered as he entered the room. Gwen had given Morgana one of her dresses to wear as a disguise, it was simple, red in colour with only a little encrustation of jewels around the neck of the dress which drew in Merlin's eyes. Was it possible that she looked beautiful even in servant clothing. He gulped trying to calm down the rising heat of his blood, and to remember why exactly he was there in the first place. _

_"The door is at the far end." He finally said now standing opposite the stunning lady. She nodded in reply and took the key from his hand. "I'll back you some food and water for the journey." Gwen chimed in hiding her concern well, again the lady nodded. Merlin and Gwen both motioned towards the door to leave both wishing that no harm would come to the young boy or to their lady. _

"Why have you stopped?" I asked rather agitated. His tale was about to become more interesting and he had just stopped.

"Because what happens after that moment is of little significance." He sighs back his response which only makes me more impatient. "How can it be of little significance? The boy what of him, and Morg- the woman what of her, did she manage to smuggle him out? Did they get caught? Old King Uther what of him?"

"Morgana got caught and the boy imprisoned, but we later helped him escape." He said coldly.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" His answer was full of hatred and despair that I knew that this old man, Merlin was keeping something from me.

"Shouldn't you be heading back child, your mother will be worrying." Ignoring my questions he changed the subject, but his tone was different back to the loving and caring tone he had used before and I felt my anger slowly fade away. He was right though mother would be worried about me I have been gone for too long. If I really wanted to too I could connect with her telepathically and communicate through messages of the mind, but that is dangerous. This man had confessed to me of his magic and I not of mine, anyone of magic can connect telepathically and read others minds. I myself have not done this before as my magic is still not at its full strength, this old man however has had his magic for longer than I have had breathes. Deciding that magic is probably not the best idea I nod my head and arise from the log.

"Will I see you again? I mean, to hear more of your stories?" I ask hurriedly. I loved to hear stories of my mother when she was young and how she had affected other's lives and something in his eyes told me that she had affected his lot and that he had more secrets to tell.

"If it is meant to be child we will see each other again, then in that case I will bring the stories and you, you can bring your smile even if it is fake." He says flatly and just bow too confused by his use of riddles to talk.

I walk back to my hovel, to my mother thinking about the old silvered haired man and wondering why it feels as though on some subconscious level I have already met him before.


	5. Chapter 5- The next meeting

Chapter 5- The next meeting

"It's like everyone tells a story about themselves inside their own head. Always. All the time. That story makes you what you are. We build ourselves out of that story."

The next time I had met the silver haired man was no by an accident. Since the last time we had met until the next I had been trying to find out as much information as I could about the man. Who he was, where he lived, his story, but it would seem that no one had the answers. I asked my mother when I returned that mid morn about the man I had met on the log but she just shook her head and replied "Rebecca you are so naive, you talked to a strange old man in the middle of the darkling forest at early morning what if anything were to happen to you I don't think I could cope without you in my life." She left it there but something in her eyes told me she knew more that she was leading me to believe, so I became cunning.

One night when the fire from our home had long burned out and silence filled the hovel she left. She pulled on her signature black, I don't want to be followed, cloak and briskly left after making sure I was asleep. What she didn't know was that I wasn't asleep and so I followed her. I had no idea where she was going, well that is a lie I had a rough idea, she was walking towards the lake of Avalon. I and mother go there to bathe and wash our hair in the icy waters, or on a hot summers day to cool off and have a swim, but know it looks as though she is going there for a purpose but why I don't know. The trees branches snag of her cloak as she brushes past the great oaks and the freshly made mud coats the frayed ends. My own dark green cloak is getting caught in the foliage but I just yank it off it I get stuck, which is leaving little holes. _I'll just fix it later with my magic_ I think to myself. She has stopped, her feet at the edge of the lake her back facing me. I try to get as close as I can without being notice and find a tree just behind where she is standing. It is big enough that I won't get noticed but close enough so I can find out what is going on.

"Do you remember that last time we were here?" She spoke softly her body facing the expanse of still water which glistened as the gentle waves caught the falling light from the distant moon. Her eyes were distant but her face was void of her usual mask of indifference. He had arrived, not making any noise, no signal to declare his presence but I could sense his magic and so could she. His magic pulsing, with every step he took it got stronger matching the rhythm of my heart, making my own tingle in response. She knew he was here.

"How could I forget?" He moved closer towards her, towards his lost love. A love that could never be. A love that promised so much but gave so little in return. He face blushed slightly at the comment, and suddenly I felt slightly awkward behind the thick tree, obviously the last time they had met her had been a good moment.

"I'd hoped that you hadn't, I certainly haven't." She never took her eyes of the lake, never once looking in the eyes of her love for the fear that she would be lost forever.

"I have never stopped loving you." He spoke with a slight huskiness, sincerity. He moved closer towards her but she stood still. "I know." There was a silence after those two words, in that silence I just watched them closely, watching them be still with one another and somehow it brought me comfort. She was facing him know, that was her first mistake. They bodies were still so close to feel the vibrations of their magic wanting to be together and she wanted that too. She wanted it so much, to forget everything and be with him again, but she couldn't. They couldn't. They had hurt each other too many times, and she had promised herself a long time ago that she would forgive but never forget.

"Well…erm…I have heard that you met her." She spoke and quickly walked away from him and back to her original stance avoiding his loving gaze.

"Yes" he chuckled softly, and I scowled at him from behind the tree. "She is definitely your daughter, very, passionate." She turned to face him again with her signature pointed stare. "Oh no erm … I meant-" She smirked at him and moved her head back to the lake not looking at him while she spoke.

"I know what you meant Merlin. I just pray to the gods that she doesn't end up like me." His face flooded with concern and confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Alone."

He moved quickly towards her pulling her forearm gently but firmly so she faced him. Her face was still indifferent but her eyes gave her away. Jade jewels swimming in a pool of salty water. "You are not alone."

"Oh really Merlin. Yes I have Rebecca but soon she will be leaving me, making her own life, her own path and I will still be here, in my hovel like nothing had changed. Still alone." Her eyes were full of sadness her voice broke at the end and she caught her breath.

"Your wrong." At that moment he crashed his lips onto hers, still so soft. She was hesitant at first but soon responded and slowly moved her hands up his back and onto his broad shoulders. His were not idle either, one on the small of her back and the other caught in her once lustrous raven hair, that once had been as dark as the night itself but now silver like his own. No one not even a poet could describe the emotions that were coursing through them now. Some may say it was a rekindled flame but that would have been an understatement. Some may say that the sparks they felt were like bolts of electricity. She could describe it in one word, one single word.

Perfection.


	6. Chapter 6- A flashback to the moment

**Chapter 6 has arrived and so has the confirmation that I have got into the school that I really wanted to get into. It's the 2****nd**** best in the country, 2****nd**** best! OMG I am over the moon. Anyway that sudden joy led me to write this for you all, enjoy the moment. Sorry it has taken so long for the chapter I had to go to hospital as I have enflamed cartilage around my ribs and spine, and I also have so much coursework to do it isn't even funny.**

Chapter 6- A flashback to the moment

"We were the people who were not in the papers. We lived in the blank white spaces at the edges of print. It gave us more freedom. We lived in the gaps between the stories."

_Morgana had left the castle with a sense of urgency late that night. Gwen had long ago retired to her bedchambers after being reassured by Morgana that she was in her words 'fine and she needn't worry about such stupid things, they were nightmares nothing more just a faze.' Morgana lied of course, she knew that were not just nightmares but visions of the future, of what will happen if things stick to their designed plan, ever since she had heard the words 'of a kind yes' spoken to her her world had changed. She no longer felt confused or frustrated that she didn't know what was wrong with her but she was contempt in the knowledge she had discovered. However she still lived in fear. Fear of being caught by Uther and sent to death by being hung or even worse burnt on the stake. _

_"Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good." She whispered to herself as she stood facing the cool waters of Avalon. Her mind reeled back to just a few hours ago but seemed like a life time away. Merlin had been there for her when no one else would even listen to her. He had helped her attempt to run away from the hoard of Camelot's guards led by Arthur using himself as a distraction. She watched as the ice cold, sharp breeze attacked the soft waves and made ripples in the water's surface. Morgana loved the night. She loved how the moon illuminated the hidden secrets and wonders that the sun wanted to keep away from sight._

_"Beautiful." His voice was soft and light. She hadn't realised she had been followed but she could have guessed that would have been, seriously riding a white horse in the cover of darkness is like a mouse succumbing to cheese._

_"What's that?" She was in agreement the night was something of beauty. It made everything calm and placid._

_"You." She whirled around to face him. What was he doing? She was lady no she wasn't just a lady she was the first lady of Camelot and he well he was just Arthur's man servant, but he wasn't not to her, he was so much more than that._

_"You shouldn't say things like that Merlin." Her eyes were fixed on his. Jade in a sea of sapphire._

_"Why not, if these things are true why can I not say them?"_

_"Because Merlin these things are improper." He grasped her hand in his and she, too much in shock looked down at their joined limbs and back up to his face. The moon highlighted his intense cheekbones and his dark raven hair, he looked exquisite. _

_"I don't care about improper I care about you." His other arm stroked the sides of her body, slowly traveling until it rested on her left cheek. She knew this wasn't right. If they were caught it would mean certain death for him and serve punishment for her. But nothing had happened yet, right? "Merlin I" she was cut off by his lips connecting with hers, so soft and loving. She moved her hands to the back of his head grasping at the raven locks, his hands were no at her waist. He pulled away first, but not because he wanted to, no, he wanted to keep kissing her but there was something he desperately needed to say. _

_"Morgana, I need to tell you something." His voice was like a whisper, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, seductively. "It's something that I have wanted to tell you from the first year I arrived in Camelot and you thought I was in love with Gwen but I wasn't you see, and when we hid the druid boy in your chambers, and when we went to Ealdor and you came and-"_

_"Merlin whatever it is you can tell me." He was rambling and although she liked it when he rambled as she enjoyed it when he was slightly uncomfortable this was annoying her._

_"I have magic."_

_Silence. That was all he was rewarded with. He had just blurted out his biggest secret and all he got from her was silence. She looked at him in disbelief, like she couldn't picture this servant with magic. She moved away from him quickly, but not from fear, she was trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Not only seven hours ago had she learned that she had magic but now this man, a man she has known for two years now had just told her that he had magic as well. How has he managed to keep it hidden? Does he have visions too? Is he plagued by terrible events through his mind eye? Can he start fires? All these questions and more can to her mind but all she could mutter was one simple word. _

_"How?"_

_Merlin was confused, did she mean how did he have magic? How he had hidden it from them all? How come he didn't tell her? So he decided to answer them all._

_"I was born with it just like you, but I was able to control my powers from a young age. I haven't used it freely as I am scared what Arthur and more importantly Uther will do to me, and I didn't tell you because I thought you were just like them. A shallow egotistic noble woman, who knew she was beautiful and used it for her own advantages. That you shared the same views as those around you and you hated magic just as much as them." _

_"Wells it's good to know you have so much faith in me Merlin." She spat a little angry at the fact that he had just called her shallow and egotistic."_

_He shook his head before carrying on. "But then I got to know you, to understand you. You weren't just another blurred face in the crowd, someone who followed suit and questioned nothing. You stood up for what you thought was right. You challenged Uther, in fact you still challenge Uther every single day. You never think twice about your actions you just do it, and what's that saying you always use?" _

_He rubbed his temple trying to remember her exact words. "Sometimes you have to do what is right and damn the consequences." She said quietly, in complete awe and shock of what he was saying about her. _

_"Sometimes you have to do what is right and damn the consequences." He whispered as he moved closer to her and captured her lips for a second time. _

_The kiss grew deeper as did their feelings for each other that night, and as they lay together whispering words of love in the other's ear as they made love, the ancient gods granted them a gift that would set their futures._

_They granted them a child. _


End file.
